Summer of Love
by CSMichaelis
Summary: No flames Akina has gone and Hikaru and Haruhi do their best to comfort Kaoru. "Our relationship is only strong because Kaoru gave us the chance, we have to do something for him Hikaru." Haruhi said worriedly "Yeah," Hikaru replied "But what?"
1. Chapter 1

"You're sure about this, I mean with everything that you had to -"

"I'm fine, I haven't had any pain in six months Hika, if you want to take Haruhi out, go do it." Kaoru encouraged as they sat down in their seats and waited for the day to start.

Hikaru looked at his brother skeptically.

"Just because it wasn't physical pain doesn't mean you weren't hurting. Your stomach might have stopped hurting, but what about your heart?" Kaoru sighed.

"It'll heal sooner or later, that's what everyone says anyway." Hikaru wished he knew how to fix the situation for Kaoru, it hurt him as well.

"You know she would have been here if she could Kaoru."

"Yeah, I know. But at least we can still talk, and we have the computer so it's not like we can't be friends." Kaoru smiled. Hikaru knew better, he was simply putting on a brave face in an attempt to convince everyone he was fine, but inside his heart was shattered.

"Hey you two." Haruhi greeted, she turned to Hikaru and kissed him lightly be for sitting between the twins.

"Hey Haruhi." The unison reply caused her to smile.

"Are you okay Kaoru, I know you had that appointment yesterday."

"I'm fine, The doctor says I shouldn't have any problems." Haruhi stood up and hugged him.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." Kaoru returned the hug.

"Everything's going to be okay Kaoru, I know Akina not being around anymore is hard, but she misses you I'm sure." She whispered in his ear.

"You think so?"

"I know she does, she's my best friend, I know her very well. You know she wanted to stay with you don't you?"

"Yeah. It still hurts."

"Of course it does, not being able to be together when you love someone that much is always hard. She'll call and maybe visit sometimes if she can." She gave a reassuring smile and sat back in her seat.

Kaoru placed a hand to his chest, he could feel the chain and pendant.

"Kaoru, I don't want to leave you, I love you so much and if I could've just convinced my parents that staying here was best, i-" tears fell from Akina's eyes as she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay, I understand you have to go and I hope you'll have a good life there. I'm always going to love you Akina, no matter what." The girl pulled out a small box from her pocket and held it out to Kaoru.

"I saw these the other day and I'd been saving my money from my birthdays and- I don't know if you'll wear it,but I just want you to know that I never stopped loving you and as long as you have it, you won't forget me." Kaoru kissed her lovingly.

"I couldn't forget you Akina, not ever."

"Please open it." Kaoru did as he was asked ad found two golden chains, on one was a heart which had the word 'Love' elegantly engraved in the center. The other, a golden rectangle with a heart cut from the center and the word 'Always' underneath. Kaoru carefully removed the necklaces from the box and smiled sadly.

"Akina, of course I'll wear it, as long as you wear the other one." Akina allowed Kaoru to place the heart around her neck.

"I'll take the one with the missing heart, you're taking my heart with you so it's only fitting." She took the necklace from him and placed it on him.

"let's not forget our promise Kaoru, not ever." She sobbed, Kaoru rested a hand on her cheek and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"I won't." He vowed.

"Hey Kaoru, are you okay, I've been calling you." Hikaru said bringing his twin back to reality. Kaoru took his hand away from the chain.

"I'm sorry Hika, what were you saying?"

"I was just trying to tell you that Haruhi said she wants to come to the new theme park that's opening this weekend, you don't have to answer right now but so you have time to think about it, if you want to go we'd like you to."

"We'll see, it depends on how I feel." Kaoru replied, though he already knew the answer.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're sure you don't want to go Kaoru?" Hikaru asked as he and Haruhi stood next to the car.

"Yeah, you two should go, don't worry I'll be fine, I'm not sick anymore." Kaoru reminded his brother.

"I know, it's not that. I just don't want you to be alone Kaoru, you're my little brother and I really want you to be happy."

"I will be, go on." The younger twin encouraged. Hikaru remained still, for a long moment he seemed to be thinking it over.

"Kaoru-"

"I'm fine Hika,really." This was a half truth, Kaoru's heart was breaking, he had resolved early in the day to attempt to call Akina.

"If you need anything -"

"I'll call you,I promise." Kaoru vowed.

"Alright little brother, but remember you promised me."

"I know, go have fun, I think Haruhi's getting tired of waiting."

"Really Kaoru, we don't mind." She said.

"It's fine, I don't feel like going out tonight, that doesn't mean you guys have to stay in." Haruhi nodded and hugged him.

"It'll be okay Kaoru. We won't be gone long." She promised quietly.

"take your time and enjoy it. I'm fine, really." By the time Hikaru and Haruhi left, Kaoru was tried of repeating himself and returned to his computer, as he turned it back on, he smiled.

The image of him holding Akina close as they faced each other in a rose garden, under an arch way decorated the vines intertwined around it with more flowers around it. They had been so happy that day. He recalled sitting on the white bench , the sounds of the birds singing around them. All that mattered to him in that moment was her. He loved the way the sun seemed to get caught in her raven hair and he could get lost in her light blue eyes.

"I love you Kaoru." She had whispered before kissing him lovingly. Kaoru kissed back, softly.

"I love you too Kina, so much." He whispered as they leaned in to each other,resting their foreheads against the other.

"Let's stay like this forever Kaoru." He kissed her once more.

"I would like that very much. You're amazing and there's nowhere else I'd rather be than with you."

"Kaoru, I don't know what the future holds for me,but I hope I get to love you as long as I live."

"I hope I love you much longer than that." His ringtone pulled him from his thoughts, he reached over and examined the device allowing himself to smile as he answered.

"Hello Kina, I've missed you." He said.

"Kaoru, I miss you too, nothing's the same without just isn't home. I wish you were here." She said sadly.

"I do too. It feels like you're a world away from me."

"Maybe we can change that." She said suddenly more cheerful.

"It's almost the end of the school year , Kina, what are you doing for summer?" Kaoru smirked, he was already forming his plan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you okay Hikaru, you seem different tonight." Haruhi said as she leaned against Hikaru, both teens reclined on the couch.

"Yeah, it's just that Kaoru hasn't been the same since Akina left. It bothers me that I can't fix this for him, he's my brother and I'm supposed to-"

"Hikaru, some things are just beyond your control. I know Kaoru being happy is important to you. I want him to be happy too. He's strong,he'll get through it."Hikaru sat up, visibly upset.

"Kaoru almost died for me, actually almost died Haruhi, he's had really bad stomach aches because of me -"

"No. It's not your fault Hikaru, you never asked for your kidney failure."

"He never asked for what happened to him either, it wasn't supposed to happen like that!"

"Hikaru, you couldn't have known that he -"

"I should have known, I know Kaoru better than he knows himself, I should've seen it and I let it happen, I nearly killed the only one that's always been there for me,given up everything for me,always and what have I done for him...not a damn thing!" Hikaru shouted, he pushed himself off the couch and began to walk away.

"You were really sick Hika, not really able to stay awake much to see anything. I took advantage of that, what happened was entirely my fault. There's no use yelling about it,it's over now." Kaoru said from the doorway.

"Kaoru-"

"That's enough, I didn't die and I don't regret it, but I don't want to hear anymore of this. Do you have any idea how much it hurts me to listen to you say that you regret it or that it was your fault, if you feel that guilty about it, if you want to do something for me in return...stop bringing it up." Kaoru snapped before making his way to his room.

"Kaoru!' Hikaru called after him.

"Damn it." The older twin muttered.

"He's just upset, he loves you Hikaru. Come on and sit down with me." Haruhi suggested softly placing her arm around him.

"I can't, I have to go check on him, I have to be sure I didn't make him sick."

Arguing doesn't make people sick, he's going to be fine,give him some time to calm down."

"You know Kaoru has stomach trouble when he's upset and he doesn't eat. I have to do something,I can't just let it go. I have to make sure I didn't hurt him." Haruhi released him and sat back down.

"You're staying down here?"

"Yeah, this is between you two, I just hope you get it figured out soon. I don't like seeing you guys fight. I love both of you very much." Hikaru knelt down beside her.

"I know you do. We love you too, I'm sorry I yelled. It wasn't meant to be directed at you." He nuzzled her gently.

"I know, you're upset at yourself but Hikaru, you can't blame yourself for the illness you had and Kaoru would've found a way to do it regardless, you do things like that when you love someone."

"Yeah but -"

"Listen, if Kaoru was sick,really sick and the only way he could live was if you gave him a vital organ, what would you do?"

"I'd give Kaoru anything, if he needed a heart I'd give him mine,he's my baby brother and I love him but-"

"No, did you hear what you said, you would give him your heart,you would die for Kaoru wouldn't you?"

"Without a second thought, but I'm -"

"Kaoru loves you enough to willingly do the same thing, now, if he had been sick instead of you, if you gave the kidney to him, and you almost died how would you want him to feel?"

"I wouldn't want him to feel guilty, I would do it just so he could-" Hikaru smiled sadly.

"I get what you're doing Haruhi, thank you." He leaned in and kissed her.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." He stood up and went upstairs to talk to Kaoru.


	4. Chapter 4

Hikaru knocked on the door, he knew Kaoru was upset and wanted to help him feel better if he could.

"Kao, I just wanted to see how you're doing, can you talk for a minute?"

"Later, I need some time." The younger twin called back.

"Then at least let me tell you I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Then stop bringing it up, I did it and we got better. There's nothing to feel guilty about. I made the choice. I don't know how many ways I can say it!' Kaoru shouted.

"calm down Kaoru, I don't want you to get stomach aches, I know you have trouble with that when you get upset, I know it happens more often now. Just tell me what you want me to do. "

"I already did, stop bringing it up it's over now."

"Alright, it's over, are you doing okay, do you want me to come in and -"

"I'm fine. You don't have to come in here. I'll come out when I'm ready."

"Let me at least see that you're okay, please?" Hikaru pleaded.

"Fine but then I want you to go." The older twin opened the door to find Kaoru standing by the window.

"I'm really sorry Kao, I didn't mean to make you upset." Hikaru said softly.

"You said that already. You can see I'm fine, now go back to Haruhi."

"I will. Tell me we're okay."

"Eventually, we always work it out, right now I just can't talk about it."

"I understand, you know I love you right baby brother?"

"Yeah, I know." Kaoru replied and found himself being pulled into a hug.

"Hika-"

"I just want to make sure you know, I don't tell you enough how much I love you and appreciate everything you do for me. I'll give you some time, but remember that I don't want you to feel bad or angry. You're the only one I know for sure I'll always 're important to me." Hikaru released him and walked to the door.

"It doesn't change the fact that you did almost die for me, one day Kao, I'm going to do something for you too." He left before his brother could respond. He made his way back down to Haruhi.

"Is he okay?" She asked standing up and wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah, he's fine. He's still upset but I still want to do something special for him."

"Did you have something in mind already?"

"I was thinking about it, but I don't know how it'll work out. It could help him or hurt him. I'm not sure if I want to risk that."

"I'm sure whatever it is it's wonderful. Is there anything I can do to help?" Hikaru sighed as he kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe, what are you doing this summer?"

"Nothing that I know of."

"Good, how would you like to take a vacation?"


	5. Chapter 5

"This year just flew past.' Hikaru commented as they set up the music room for the final meeting of the school year.

"Time does have a way of getting away from you, it's been an eventful year." Kyoya said scribbling a note into his book.

"Too eventful if you ask me." Tamaki added, though he didn't need to elaborate, the hosts knew he was talking about nearly losing both Hikaru and Kaoru and the days they spent at the hospital hoping that both twins would return to them. The days spent worrying had taken a toll on them. They had learned to appreciate their friendship even Kyoya seemed to act differently to an extent. Nearly losing their little devils strengthened their bond.

"Let's hope next school year goes by without any serious problems."

"So anyway, this summer, I was thinking we could all get together and -"

"Sorry Boss, I don't think I'll be around, and I invited Haruhi to come too,Kao's coming too." Hikaru said earning a curious look from his brother.

"What are you talking about Hika, you never said anything about going anywhere, I-"

"Kaoru, i wanted to surprise you, I wanted to do something for you, after what you did for me so I -I want you to be happy Kaoru, like you were before. I asked Haruhi to arrange everything but I'm taking you to see Akina." Kaoru stood silently looking at his brother.

"You want to don't you little brother?" Hikaru moved closer and Kaoru embraced him. He wouldn't tell him that he was already talking to her about a visit.

"Thank you Hikaru." He said happily. Haruhi joined in.

"Look Takashi, Kao-chan's really happy again!" Honey said taking a bite of cake.

"You know what would really help me be happier?"

"What Kao?"

"When we go, I want you to know that there's no more trying to make it up to me, this makes it even. Promise?" Hikaru smiled.

"I promise Kao. we'll be leaving next week, we'll stay for a while if you want."

"Ranka's okay with it?"

"Dad's fine, the only thing is, I'm staying at Akina's house, he freaked out when I mentioned looking for a hotel."

"Any father would, but I'm not like that." Hikaru replied.

"I know that, I think he does too, it's a parent thing, and i told him Kaoru will be there."

"How can he trust Kaoru more than me?" Hikaru asked in irritation.

"I love you Hikaru but Kaoru is a little more...what's the word?"

"I keep you from being too angry and I know what to do for you when you get upset." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, that's true." Tamaki seemed to have mixed feelings about the trip.

"Tamaki, lets go check on the supplies in the storage room." Kyoya said grabbing him by his arm and out of view of the remaining hosts. He had an idea of what was troubling him and knew he had to do something.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you excited Kao?" Hikaru asked as they boarded the plane and took their seats.

"I can't wait to get there, it's really going to be great to see her." He said smiling.

"Well, we're just hours away from that now. It's good to see you so happy little brother."

"What do you think America is like?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know, we've never been there but I'm sure it's a nice place." Kaoru couldn't stop smiling, the thought of seeing Akina again filled his heart with genuine happiness. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms and tell her in person how much he missed her. He thought of the conversation they had before he had gotten on the plane.

"Kaoru, I'm so excited for you to get here!" She cried over the phone.

"So am I, I really miss you." He had replied honestly.

"I have so many places I want you to see and so many things for us to do."

"we can do anything you want as long as I'm with you that's all that matters."

"Hey Kaoru, will you promise me something?"

"Anything you want. What is it Kina?" She took in a breath.

"I'm going to meet you at the airport when you get here. When you get off the plane and see me, just -just hold me for a while, maybe we can have lunch or dinner, all of us. Can you promise me please?"

"I promise. Nothing could keep me from you while I'm there. I just wish we didn't have to say goodbye again. If I could be there or have you here, I'd be the happiest person in the world." The conversation when on for several hours before Akina's mother forced her to hang up for the night.

"You okay Kao?" Hikaru's voice called to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"you sure, you looked a little dazed or something."

"I'm fine Hika, I was just thinking."

"About Akina?" The older twin questioned.

"Of course, who else would it be, we're on our way to see the girl he loves with all his heart. I didn't realize it before he started dating Akina, but he really is a romantic." Haruhi added.

"How could you not know, you saw how we are during club hours. The only difference really is we don't love each other in that way."

"Yeah, but you two make trouble a lot too, I can't be sure some times but you sure are something else."

"It's going to a long flight, maybe we should think about getting some sleep soon,we'll be rested when we get there." Hikaru suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Haruhi leaned over to rest her head on Hikaru's arm and closed her eyes. The twins leaned back against their kissed Haruhi's head lightly.

"Night Haruhi, I love you."Hikaru whispered.

"Night Hikaru, I love you too." Kaoru closed his eyes soon it would be him telling Akina he loved her and he would kiss her gently. For the first time since she left all would be right in his world. He felt himself drifting off to sleep, his thoughts were of Akina and he hoped that when sleep finally did take over, he would find himself in the rose garden and she would be waiting to greet him.


End file.
